


March Madness

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Mates, Community: rotg_kink, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More in the author's note in the first chapter, Rut, Slow To Update, awkward caretaking, dubcon, magical fertility, rude wake up, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a year, Bunnymund goes into a Rut, the male version of a heat. This is a rather frustrating time for him, because he rarely has a partner, and despite being a spirit of fertility, no one is compatible with him. And when you've been on your own for a long while, it can get rather frustrating. To top it off, right after the Battle of Easter with Pitch, his Rut is at its worst, and as if *that* wasn't bad enough... He has a black out and wakes up with Pitch Black at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymund is cleaning up the Warren after the Easter Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, let's just agree that I'm one of those people who like to fill out some of the more risky prompts =P 
> 
> Basically, [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6563036) had me from the start XD; You could consider this a reverse version of [Breeding Doe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692838), where Bunnymund actually adknowledges that he did an awful thing, and works on making up for it. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Bunnymund  _hated_  this time of year. Hated how his body seemed to act on its own, and all while feeling as if a fire was burning in his gut, a heat that was begging to be quenched in one way or another.  
  
The Pooka hissed softly as he stroked himself, though it was more out of irritation. Normally, this would bring him a bit of relief, but this time it just made his cravings feel so much worse!  
  
It had to be because of how they had defeated Pitch only a month before*. The belief in the Easter Bunny always spiked around his holiday, but the almost complete loss of belief and hope, and then the complete reboot of it, made everything stronger and renewed.  
  
It was not bloody fair on some parts, Bunny thought, more in exasperation rather than despair, as he tried and failed to think of anything that would finally bring him over the edge. He had no mate, no one who could bear his kits. Why did he have to suffer through this alone?  
  
Because that was the biggest problem really. He was the last of his kind, and even though he was a spirit of spring and fertility, that didn't mean that he was compatible with anyone. Not that he hadn't tried, because once in a while over the centuries, there had been a spirit or two, who had allowed him to have his way with them in the weeks where the damn rut was at its strongest. But it had always been for naught, because for one reason or another, if they even got pregnant in the first place, the offspring had been lost.  
  
The last attempt, Bunny recalled, had been some time back in the 1800s, and that had been the bloody Groundhog*. That had been an emotionally embarrassing affair, and the two spirits had simply agreed afterward to have no contact whatsoever. (It did make it awkward when it was North's yearly Christmas party, but they could usually settle for not making eye-contact.)  
  
The memory of that event had taken the worst edge off at least, and Bunnymund sighed as he pushed himself up on his feet, taking a moment to scratch himself behind the ear. Maybe a good run around the Warren would burn off some of the restless energy, and keep him from going completely bonkers. With that in mind he set off, bounding across the massive underground valley, intent on not stopping until his lungs and limbs screamed for rest. It was how he had managed most centuries, even when the damn rut took over his brain, and made him want to jump on anything with a pulse.  
  
Not like that would happen though, because everyone, and especially his fellow Guardians, knew that they had to stay away from the Warren at this time of year.  
  
Or _most_ spirits did anyway.   
  
It was the scent that caught his attention first; It was a rich scent, like that of dark, freshly dug up soil, the kind that was the best when a new garden was being planted, simply because it had all the right, rich nutrition to bring new life to a garden.  
  
But there was also something else to this scent... It was a smokey, cold accent that almost seemed to overpower the rest, and making Bunny hesitate as he paused to properly take it in, and it made the Pooka bristle when he recognized who that particular scent belonged to.  
  
Pitch Black!  _The Boogeyman was in his Warren!_  
  
With a low snarl, the Pooka set off in the direction of the scent, ignoring how his anger made the heat in his gut spike to an almost painful point. He would deal with it later, because right now he had an enemy to deal with, and when he found him, he was going to ball him out* and then kick him out of the Warren.  
  
He tried to ignore how a part of him couldn't stop focusing on that particular earthy scent however, or how it threatened to overpower his other senses. _'Focus, Aster! Remember who you are dealing with!'_   he told himself firmly.  
  
And yet, as he got closer to wherever Pitch was hiding, it felt like it got harder to think properly, like his body was only acting on auto pilot, while the rest of his brain was going offline. It was alarming, and yet at the same time it was a familiar sensation from the other times he had been going through this rut, which made it all the harder to resist...  
  
_'Just grab 'im and kick him out of the Warren. Easy peasy.'_  Were the Pooka's final thoughts. After that, he would bury himself in work somewhere. No problem, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- Everyone agrees that the movie takes place in 2012. Easter was in the beginning of April (Ash wednesday on Feb. 22, Palm Sunday on April 1st and Easter Sunday on April 8th and April 15th, the latter being for the orthodox church). March is said to be one of the months that works as a mating season for rabbits and hares (thus the title of the fic as well)
> 
> \- Groundhog day dates back to February 2, 1841, particularly Candlemas day.
> 
> \- Australian slang: To ball someone out = to corner someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymund wakes up to an uncomfortable surprise

Bunny woke up in the warm, welcome darkness of his burrow. He grimaced, as he lay with his eyes closed, allowing the rest of him to slowly wake up, his body feeling sore and stiff as it sometimes did when he had gone through a rut. It was a familiar sensation, but not an entirely unpleasant one.

 _'Oh blimey, that was one heck of a lie down.*'_  Bunnymund thought blurrily, still keeping his eyes closed, before he stretched out with a low groan. When had he gone to bed? He couldn't remember, but he must have conked out something fierce, because he couldn't feel that awful heat in his gut anymore, and it was so nice to just lie here, his arms instinctively reaching out and wrapping around something before pulling it closer, and nuzzled it absently.  
  
And that was another thing he noticed, as he woke up. The scent of freshly dug up soil. It was so much better up close, and he drew in a deep breath, inhaling it as he did so. It smelled so good, especially along with the scent of his burrow, and its own added scent of cooling smoke...  
  
_Wait._ Slowly, he began to get a niggling feeling that something was wrong. He remembered that he had been heading towards something, something that had this scent, but then... Nothing.  
  
Second, his still waking brain told him, he was holding something, or rather some _ONE_  in his arms. Someone who was related to the scent...  
  
The Pooka frowned, especially when he realized that yes, he was holding someone close, and rather tightly at that.   
  
_Pitch!_  
  
Bunnymund jerked up, a part of him eager to instantly put up a fight, and another reeling at how the goddamn Boogeyman had the bloody nerve to be here, in Bunny's innermost sanctuary while he had slept-  
  
That train of thought came to a screeching halt so fast when Bunny saw how the other looked, that he felt as though he had gotten a mental whiplash!  
  
Pitch lay before him, the Boogeyman's body littered with a mass of bruises that might have been from hooves (from his nightmares perhaps?*), but they were nothing compared to the several deep scratches from claws. Some of these scratches even looked like they had the beginning of an infection, Bunny noticed with mental cringe.  
  
Along with it, Pitch was completely filthy from dirt, sweat and blood along with... Well, certain other bodily fluids. It only took a slight sniff for the Pooka to recognize what those were.  
  
"Oh bloody hell..." Bunnymund muttered, as he carefully reached out to place a paw on Pitch's shoulder. He couldn't keep back a grimace when the other gave a hard flinch along with a weak moan. Tired, quicksilver eyes flickered open, and the Guardian of Hope felt slightly ill at the instant alert, and intimidation there was in that gaze, especially as the Boogeyman froze under Bunny's touch. At the same time however, he seemed to be exhausted and thereby not very coherent. His actions seemed more instinctive than an actual reaction to the Pooka being aware of his presence.  
  
"Pitch..." Bunnymund said, doing his best to keep himself emotionally in check, "why are you here in my burrow?"  
  
The Boogeyman squinted in what seemed like slight confusion and surprise at the question. "...You pretty much dragged me here." He managed, his voice sounding hoarse and a bit slurred, before he coughed slightly. "I... I think this is the first time... I've heard a word out of you in days..."  
  
Bunny swallowed something, shoving down every instinct that was telling him to leave the Boogeyman to his own and just bloody bolt! Instead, he gave a slight cough of his own, before he climbed out of the nest and easily picked up Pitch, even though his own muscles began to idly complain of how he had overused them, especially in the lower half of his body.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a reason fer that," he said as he straightened up the best he could. "But le's get you taken care of first."  
  
Pitch hissed softly as he was moved, but he was clearly too exhausted to make any objections. By the time Bunny had gotten out of the burrow itself, and had set off towards the hot springs, that served as his bathing facilities, the Boogeyman had passed out. Not that Bunnymund could blame him.  
  
\----  
  
_'Bloody hell, what am I gonna do?'_  The Pooka thought miserably, as he headed towards the hot springs in the Warren. Because yes, Pitch was their enemy, he had almost defeated them at Easter... But the Guardians had won, and Bunnymund was rarely the type to kick someone while he was down (okay, that wasn't true, there were moments in his lifetime that he had taken pride in once, but not anymore. The argument he'd had with Jack when the kid first refused to be made a Guardian, had been one of them).*  
  
_And this_ , he thought as he looked down on the unconscious Boogeyman, _this is far from alright._ While it was strange that Pitch had been in the Warren so shortly after his defeat, it had to have been an accident, because after the battle of Burgess, Pitch had to be too weak to make any attempts at revenge. And even then, most people assumed that the "Big Four" kept to themselves, too wrapped up in their duties and holidays to interact with other spirits.* Pitch couldn't have known what would happen, couldn't know what state Bunny would mentally be in...  
  
The Pooka huffed, carefully adjusting his grip on Pitch, as they got to the hot springs. First things first, he would take care of Pitch's injuries, and then he would tell the other Guardians what had happened. After that... Well, he would tell what had happened to the Man in the Moon. Because while Manny had never liked the Boogeyman's mad urge to control everything, he would not have wanted something like this to happen.   
  
No  _Guardian_  should want something like this.  
  
Bunny's trail of thought was derailed at the feeling of Pitch stirring slightly. The Boogeyman mumbled something and opened his eyes slightly, squinting weakly up at Bunny. "Wha's hap'nin'?" He slurred, and Bunny grimaced at the thought that came to him.  
  
Normally, spirits didn't need to eat or drink, but in Pitch's weakened state, for not to mention what he had been put through recently (criminy, how long had Bunny been out of it anyway?), the darker spirit was probably severely dehydrated as well.  
  
"Easy now," the Pooka murmured out loud, as he made his way to the spring with the mildest temperature. "We're just gonna get you taken care of, starting out with a nice bath." Once at the spring, Bunny carefully began to use the naturally shaped steps to get them both slowly into the water. Pitch hissed softly, as they made contact with it, but didn't struggle, though he did seem to be confused about something. “I though' rabbits didn' like water.” He mumbled. Much to his own surprise, Bunnymund let out a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah well, I ain't exactly an ordinary rabbit. I'll be fine, and hopefully you'll be too.”* He said, before he carefully settled Pitch on a slight ledge, so that the other was seated with his shoulders above the water*. A couple of curious miniature egg-sentinels had come out to see what was going on, but Bunny sent them off to get some bathing supplies along with something to drink. While waiting, he settled down, so that he and Pitch were the same height, the Pooka frowning as he carefully looked over the others injuries. Some of the scratches had been fairly recent, and the coagulated blood was slowly dissolving, which did that the wounds were coloring the water slightly. None of the wounds were deep enough to have hit an artery or vein in general, but Bunnymund made certain to keep an eye on it all, just in case.   
  
“Why- Why are you doing this...?” Pitch suddenly asked. “With all... with what I did... I can get the other- other thing...” He grimaced, clearly frustrated with how he was too tired to properly voice his thoughts. “But now... this?”  
  
Bunnymund sighed. “I promise I'll explain everything. I c'n tell you now though, that... that what I did before? Was not meant to happen. Not on purpose.” He shook his head irritably, and muttered something about 'bloody instincts' under his breath. Thankfully, the mini egg-sentinels came scurrying with the bathing supplies (and, Bunnymund noted, a first aid kit), which allowed the Guardian to focus on something else. Another set of mini sentinels brought a can and a cup of clay, and judging from the chuckling sounds from the can, it was the requested water. Good, but one thing at a time, Bunnymund thought.   
  
So he started by first filling up a cup of water, and then settled, so that Pitch was resting up against him. The Boogeyman mumbled a weak complaint about the smell of wet fur, but soon got occupied by the taste of fresh, cool water being brought to his lips. Bunnymund patiently made certain to only wet his lips a little at first, before allowing him the tiniest of mouthfuls. Pitch let out a moan of relief, closing his eyes as he did so.   
  
“Right, that'll do it for now. Wouldn't want ya getting more sick than ya already are.” The Pooka rumbled, as he set the cup aside, and then moved away so that he had proper access for what he was going to do next.  
  
The second thing he did, was to take the softest of the sponges, and soak it properly. Then, he added a bit of disinfectant from the kit, and began to carefully wash one of Pitch's arms. The Boogeyman just sat quietly, though he would hiss softly if Bunnymund hit a sore spot or one of the many scratches. Thankfully, Bunnymund noted, there was no sign of the wounds getting worse, and the sluggish bleeding had stopped despite how they were seated in the water.  
  
When he had cleaned both of the others arms, Bunnymund got them both moved so that he had more access to the rest of the wounds, before he allowed Pitch to have a bit more water. Then, he carefully began to work on the man's back, where some of the scratches looked really nasty. Pitch mumbled weak complaints the whole time, about how he felt sore and tired and he really just wanted to lay down instead. Bunnymund patiently ignored him, or made simple agreeable sounding replies. (“I know,” “yes yes,” and “uh huh” being among the more frequent kind).  
  
It was when he carefully rinsed the other off, by gently pouring water down his back, that Bunnymund saw it. He had taken it to being a simple bite mark at first, simply because the others shoulders were littered with them. But upon closer inspection, he soon realized that this particular mark...  
  
_'Oh bloody hell...'_  Bunnymund mentally groaned.  _'Dear Manny, if you c'n hear me, feel free to find some way t' strike me down with a bolt o' lightnin'.'_     
  
He had not only pretty much violated the Boogeyman. He had been so out of it in his damn rut, that he had marked him, as if he was a Mate.   
  
_'This just keeps getting better and better. What else could go wrong?'*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Moar Australian slang. “Lie down” means nap  
> \- Most people in the fandom agree on, that the Nightmares haven't gone easy on Pitch, once they've dragged him off to his lair. More on that later.  
> \- let's be honest, Bunny was an assbutt in that scene :I  
> \- mixing in another random fan headcanon. There might be a few other spirits the Guardians have interacted with on friendly terms (like the Groundhog mentioned in the previous chapter), but otherwise they probably haven't met with others unless for specific reasons.  
> \- Soaking a rabbit is *not* healthy for real life rabbits. They're usually pretty good at cleaning themselves properly, but the rest of the time, if you do need to clean them for some reason, you can do 'spot bathing'. It's important *not* to soak them to the skin, because rabbit skin is so sensitive that it can cause shock and hypothermia. Since Bunny is a Pooka, I figure water isn't nearly as much of a problem for him.  
> \- Some hot springs have natural 'seats' like that. It's also the case for hot tubs, which can be very nice for relaxing.  
> \- oh Bunny, you know better than to ask that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny makes certain that Pitch is taken care of, before he moves on to confess what has happened to the other Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers who have read Breeding Doe will know how this is the reverse version in this case o3o (P.S. you don't have to read Breeding Doe before this)

It took about a week, before Bunnymund dared to leave Pitch alone. In the time he was with him, he made certain to keep Pitch properly hydrated, and to keep all the scratches and bite marks clean. When Pitch was awake enough for it, Bunny would gently bathe him in the hot springs, or make certain that he was fed as well, specifically with a mild broth, that his starved body could digest better than solid food.  
  
Eventually however, he used a few herbs from his own gardens to make a mild sleeping potion, which he mixed in with a bit of water. Not that the Boogeyman needed much incentive, because he pretty much spent most of his time asleep. Bunny figured it was a combination of a lot of things, along with simple exhaustion and lack of belief. Pitch was certainly not the first injured spirit, who had gone to sleep in order to heal from something.(1)   
  
But still, considering some of the events that had lead to these circumstances, it was better to be safe rather than sorry. Even then, the herbs had healing qualities to them, which would help on Pitch's wounds, while Bunnymund was off on his errand.  
  
“Keep an eye on 'im for me,” the Guardian of Hope rumbled to some of his tiny egg sentinels. “If anythin' happens, I'll be at North's.”   
  
He set off at a relatively quick pace, or at least that was what Bunnymund told himself, as he moved through a tunnel that would take him to the North Pole. But the closer he got (which he could tell from how barren his tunnels got, for not to mention the cold), the slower his pace went, until Bunny felt like he had slowed down to a near crawl, his body almost pressed against the ground, while his ears were flat down against his head.(2)  
  
By the time he finally made it out of the tunnel and to the nearest entrance of North's workshop, it would be very obvious to any outsider that he was feeling very guilty about something, and had no reason to hide it. Glancing up at the sky told Bunny that the moon was just coming up, and he grimaced slightly.  
  
“Righ' then... better get this over with.” He muttered, and knocked on the door. A yeti opened it, giving a questioning grunt.   
  
“'Lo Hubert,” the Guardian of Hope said. “I need t' talk to North.”  
  
The yeti grumbled something in its own language, before it opened the door further and motioned for Bunnymund to please come inside.  
  
It was easy enough to find North, who was in his office and working on a block of ice. When North caught sight of Bunny, he let out a bellowing laugh.  
  
“Bunny! It is good to see you!” He chuckled, before he pulled the other close in a bone crushing hug, which earned him a grunt from the lagomorph. “We were almost afraid you were going to stay there until second time!”  
  
Bunnymund grimaced and pulled himself free from the Russian's embrace, shaking his head slightly. “Yeah well... th' whole business with Easter it... sort of made things get outta hand.” He said with an awkward grimace. “In more ways than one.”  
  
“But you are better now?” North asked with a raised brow. “No more trouble until... next time?”  
  
“...Depends on what kinda trouble yer referring to.” Came a quietly mumbled response, before the Guardian of Hope let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“North, I... I've done somethin' terrible. And I need ya ta get the other Guardians here so I can tell you all about it. And Manny too.”  
  
\-----  
  
It only took a few hours for the other Guardians to arrive, after North has activated the Aurora signal. In that time, the silvery coin of the moon had climbed higher into the sky, and by the time Sandman arrived as the last of the summoned, it was fully visible in the skylight. All of the Guardians were by the meeting spot in front of the giant globe, where the platform with each of their symbols was visible to the Moon. Bunnymund couldn't help but notice, that a new octagon shape with the figure of Jack had been added, and quite recently at that if the fresh wood-panel around it were anything to go by. (3)  
  
“What's happening, North?” Jack asked, seated so he was balancing on the top of his staff. “Is there trouble?”  
  
“It is not for me to say.” North said, crossing his arms with a frown. “There is something that Bunny wants to tell us.”  
  
Sandy frowned, before he formed a calendar and a question mark. Easily guessing his question, Bunnymund sighed.   
  
“Yeah Sandy... i's related to my Rut. I-” He grimaced. “And... something happened.”  
  
“Oh no...” Tooth said quietly, frowning in realization. “Someone got into your Warren, didn't they? And you...” She swallowed something uncomfortably. “You lost control.”  
  
“Lost control?” Jack asked carefully. “What do you mean? And what's a 'rut?'”  
  
_Of course our newest addition had to be one of the few people, who had no idea what was going on_. Bunnymund thought with a sigh, running a paw over his face. Oh well, that wasn't Jack's fault, but better to get it over with.  
  
“Twice a year, in springtime an' around fall, at least in this part o' the hemisphere*, my animal instincts kick in,” he started. “The rut does, that I get th' craziest urge t' mate with anything that moves. Most o' th' time I've been able to handle it, because Easter usually wears me out, an' I've usually been too tired around fall. Usually 'cause o' the first rut, 'cause of its intensity.”(4)   
  
“It is never a fun time,” North said gravely. “Each of us have in our own way... well, experienced this rut. In our early years of being Guardians, I went to find him after one Easter for advice on something, and I was attacked.”   
  
Sandy nodded, signing that he had experienced the same. Bunny had seen them as invaders in his territory, and had reacted as such. He showed how things had gone, with a figure of a little cartoony North running with a panicked exclamation mark, and an angry Bunny on his heels, while Sandy made a figure of himself dousing the Guardian of Hope with Dreamsand to calm him down.  
  
Jack frowned, and for a moment, he thought about asking Tooth if she had ever been attacked... but judging from how she was looking away with an uncomfortable red face, he decided it would be best not to ask.  
  
“... Is that why you were mad at me for that time in 1968?” He decided to ask instead. Bunny groaned, rubbing at his face.  
  
“It was startin' t' kick in then, and th' blizzard didn't help. Ya couldn't know of course, but like the rut-brained moron I was becomin', I just went th' easy route and blamed everythin' on you.”   
  
“This time tho'... It got really bad.” He then sighed, his ears lying down flat in discomfort. “I think it's because of how we all lost our Belief. It gave th' Rut an extra nasty kick and I'd just gotten everythin' cleaned up and then... “ He hung his head, grimacing as he felt guilt gnawing at his gut.  
  
“And then Pitch showed up in the Warren.”   
  
There was a stone-dead silence at that. The Guardian of Hope didn't look up, but he could easily picture everyone's expressions, no doubt looking as horrified as Bunnymund had when he had first woken up.   
  
“Dunno how he got in without me noticin'." He muttered, not daring to look up. "But I could smell 'im, and I was already in a bad mood... I went t' kick him out, but instead...” He shook his head and hid his face in his paws. “Manny help me, I don't know how long I've been out... I only woke up a week ago. And he was there with me. Looked pretty bad too, so... I couldn't leave 'im like that.” He managed to look up at the others, a pained grimace on his face.  
  
“'Cause even if things went bad like they did... what I did to him just wasn't right.”   
  
His fellow Guardians were silent, as they stared at him with a mixture of shock and slight horror. Sandy was the first to speak up in a way, making a shape of Pitch's face, and a question mark.  
  
“'E's still down in the Warren.” Bunny replied, “I fed 'im something t' sleep on, while I came here...” He gave a heavy sigh at that. “Needs all the rest, for obvious reasons.”   
  
“Oh Bunny...” Tooth said quietly.   
  
Bunny looked away, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. At least until he suddenly felt as if the light seemed to get brighter around him. Looking up, he felt his throat go dry at the sight of the Man in the Moon, and he swallowed hard.  
  
“'M sorry Manny...” He whispered hoarsely, before looking down at the ground, completely curling up on himself where he was standing in shame. “This wasn't supposed to happen...”  
  
The light however, only seemed to soften, as if caressing him through his fur. On the floor between the Guardians, a few silhouettes took shape in the form of Bunny, and in the form of Pitch. The shape of Pitch looked withered and ill, earning a flinch from the Guardian of hope. And then the shape of Bunny was made to look like it picked Pitch up, cradling the Boogeyman.  
  
The message couldn't have been more clear, even if it had been yelled right into his ear, Bunnymund idly thought.  
  
“Take care of Pitch, as a way to repent.” North said out loud, probably translating for Jack, before he gave a sage nod. “Makes sense...”   
  
The Guardian of Hope just nodded himself. “In that case, I better get goin'.” He tapped his foot, opening a tunnel.   
  
Just as he was about to jump into it however, Tooth suddenly exclaimed: “Bunny, wait!” When he paused to look at her, along with everyone else, she faltered, looking as if she didn't know if she should continue.  
  
“Would- Would you like us to come by? Maybe help out in some way?” She asked carefully. Bunnymund frowned, having an odd feeling that this was not what she had meant to ask, but then shrugged it off before giving her a small, tired smile.  
  
“I appreciate th' offer Tooth, but I think it'd be best if I do this myself. After all..." He shook his head. "I's my fault this happened."  
  
And with that, he disappeared down into the tunnel, setting off back towards the Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bit more mythology involved. In some legends, powerful spirits or monsters that have been injured are said to go to sleep until they recover, or until they pass away in their sleep (in some cases, the hero has to prevent them from doing this, so they won't come back. An example could be Grendel and Beowulf perhaps)  
> \- Aren't animal instincts fun? Rabbits completely lay down as much as they can when hiding, their fur usually working as good camouflage.  
> – We all know how there's that area with all the Guardian symbols. With Jack being a new Guardian, North probably had a bit of remodeling to do o3o  
> – Since Bunny is the embodiment of spring, I can see him getting tired around fall and winter, when plants are supposed to either die or hibernate. Maybe he even sleeps a month or two to gather his strength, before getting to work for the next Easter.  
> *EDIT: Short of the long, when I first wrote this, I had temporarily forgotten that fall in the northern hemisphere is basically spring in the southern hemisphere. Hopefully this edit clears things up a bit more.


	4. (Graphic NSFW warning for this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Pitch's POV. Graphic NSFW ahead

He hadn't meant to end up in the Warren. Hell, Pitch didn't even know that was where he was, until it was too late. The fight for survival from his own Nightmares had been a rough one, but he had eventually succeeded in getting away from them, mainly by using his last energy to grab hold of one of his last shadow leylines*, and pulling himself out of harms reach.  
  
It had left him breathless and exhausted in some kind of tunnel, and Pitch told himself that he just needed a little rest, and then he would move on. The tunnel had seemed abandoned, and Pitch felt too exhausted to stay awake, so he had allowed himself to let down his guard, if only for a few minutes...  
  
He didn't know how long it had been. One moment he had been dozing, and the next he was woken by the sound of something digging madly in the ground. Pitch had groggily sat up to find out if he should fight or flee, but before he had the chance to decide, something burst through the wall and grabbed him.  
  
Pitch struggled furiously, but his opponent was so much stronger. He was also painfully familiar, and Pitch hissed when he realized that his attacker was none other than one of the blasted Guardians, and the damn rabbit on top of it! Bunny easily gained the upper hand, however, and Pitch soon found himself pressed up against the wall of the tunnel, the Guardians teeth against his throat, while his claws were digging in hard enough to draw blood, that already began to trail down over Pitch's shoulders.  
  
There was something odd about the Guardian's behavior, though Pitch wasn't certain of what it was. The others rage was coming off of him like steam, anger over the intrusion, over someone attempting to invade on a territory that was still fragile after Easter. And something third, something Pitch couldn't decipher, as the Pooka's behavior seemed to change...  
  
Bunnymund leaned in now, sniffing slowly and almost experimentally Pitch's neck, before he gave an odd, soft rumble and, much to Pitch's baffled mind, began to lick his neck.  
  
"What- what are you-" Pitch began startled, before the Guardian suddenly began to pull in his robes, his claws easily tearing in the shadows. Pitch blanched, before he tried to struggle again, managing to shove the others muzzle away.  
  
"Don't you  _dare!_ " He snarled, ignoring how his heart had begun hammering in his chest. It couldn't be right! A small part of him thought, even as the Pooka tried to continue his attempts at sniffing at Pitch like some mutt would a bitch in heat. Surely not even Bunnymund, a Guardian of children, couldn't be this cruel for the sake of revenge?  
  
"Bloody rabbit! Let!  _ **GO!**_ " The Boogeyman snarled, getting in a hard, solid  _kick_  across the others leg, followed by a rough smack over his muzzle that made Bunnymund release the Boogeyman with a startled grunt. Pitch set off quickly, diving into the tunnel that Bunny had come from...  
  
Only to be blinded moments later, as the tunnel lead straight out in the Warren. Pitch hissed, furiously rubbing his eyes to clear them, but before he could get any further, a massive form tackled him to the ground. The Pooka let out a low snarl, before he without warning bit down on the others shoulder. Pitch cried out in shock, the pain so intense that it seemed to lock up his body and mind, right before he blacked out.   
  
\---------------------  
  
He woke up to the feeling of someone caressing him, and an almost burning hot tongue licking at his neck. Pitch moaned weakly at the strangely pleasant sensation, and then gasped when he felt a pair of fingers that were were slick with some kind of lubrication, slowly working on stretching him out, and caressing a certain bundle of nerves inside of him as they did so. Judging from how his body was already reacting, it had been going on for a while, his nerves almost feeling electrified by the faint pleasure, and he couldn't hold back a slight whimper when the fingers suddenly pulled away. There was a deep, pleased rumble in response, and something warm and furry pressed down across his body, before the half-dazed Boogeyman finally realized that he was being pinned on his back by Bunnymund.  
  
He tried to speak up, but the sound got choked off when he felt something thick, hot and long pushing into him in a slow, but hard stroke, and Pitch felt like he had forgotten how to breathe for a long moment, before he finally gasped as the Pooka began to move, the lagomorph leaning down and nuzzling at Pitch's neck as he did so.  
  
It started out slowly, with Bunnymund keeping his hands firmly on the others hips as he moved, making small growls of pleasure as he did so. Pitch tried to object, managing to reach up and grip onto Bunnymund's fur in an attempt to get his attention, to make him  _listen_ , but all thoughts of attempting that flew out the window, when he felt the others cock hit his prostrate, making him see stars and give a choked cry. This only seemed to encourage the Pooka too, as he began to move faster, letting out rumble with pleasure as he leaned down and bit down on Pitch's shoulder.  
  
The minor pain grounded Pitch for a moment, his brain screaming at him to recognize what was going on, and despite the others eager thrusts, he still tried to pull himself away... only to be yanked back down, with Bunnymund's claws digging painfully into his hips, to the point where Pitch thought he could feel the skin break. And yet somehow, it sent a thrilling sensation through his body, making him gasp and instinctively buck up against Bunnymund, earning him a pleased growl from the Pooka, as his thrusts began to intensify, the Pooka's thick cock thrusting eagerly into him and seeming intent on stroking every single nerve ending in Pitch's body.  
  
It was as if there was a fire that had ignited deep in his belly, a heat that only seemed to intensify the more that Bunnymund continued to thrust into him. It made it hard to even think of struggling, and as the Pooka continued to move, Pitch found himself gasping hard, his skin almost feeling too tight from the heat as well as the pleasure, his fingers desperately grabbing onto the others fur. A part of him was screaming at him that this was not supposed to feel good, that this was all wrong, and that the damn rabbit would pay for this- but all of those thoughts were easily pushed back for each thrust that brought him closer to the edge, until one particular thrust, combined with a thorough bite to his shoulder, brought Pitch to a hard, rough climax that had him let out hard, loud scream of pleasure. Bunnymund responded with a slight growl before he reached his own climax, practically pinning the other to the ground as he did so, biting so hard that he was drawing blood. In his current state, it only served to make the climax more intense, leaving Pitch trembling as he breathed hard, his fingers digging into the Pooka's back.  
  
He lay frozen afterward, gasping from the exertion and slight pain, before hissing as he felt Bunnymund slowly pull out of him. He shuddered, though he couldn't tell if it was from his own embarrassing need, or the feeling of the others seed inside of him. Bunnymund however, had pulled away for a moment, seeming to groom himself of all things. Pitch grimaced, but decided to take it as a chance to get out of there, turning over to make an attempt to get to his feet...  
  
Only to have Bunnymund grab him by his hips, making Pitch yelp as the scratches from before still stung. The dark spirit hissed and tried to struggle, moving his legs to kick at Bunnymund, only to be pulled close enough to earn a no doubt chastising bite on the hip. The sudden slight flare of pain distracted him enough for Bunnymund to yank him close, before he got pinned to the ground and Pitch gasped when his hips were pulled up, and he felt the Pooka press up behind him once more.   
  
_He can't have recovered that quickly-_  Pitch started to think, but it was a thought that was shoved to the side, when he felt Bunnymund push into him once more, the earlier climax having left him slick and easy to penetrate. It made Pitch choke on his breath, even as the Pooka took his time to move in all the way, his thick cock stretching Pitch out and making parts of the dark spirit purr with anticipation. But still, other parts of him struggled, balking at all that was going on...  
  
“B-Bunny... Please...” Pitch tried, but that was all he managed to get out, as the Pooka began to move once more, biting lightly on the others neck as he did so, and Pitch gasped as his oversensitive nerves eagerly responded to the stimulation, the heat in his stomach re-igniting as Bunny moved into him again and again, building him slowly and steadily towards another intense climax.  
  
It was impossible to say how much time passed after that. Bunnymund hardly took any breaks inbetween what felt like an endless round of orgasms, and while Pitch at first struggled, it was downright impossible to escape, as the Pooka always succeeded in grabbing him, his claws digging in and leaving long, painful scratches. Combined with the almost constant, sexual stimulation, it left the beaten Nightmare King feeling as if his bones and muscles were made of rubber, and thereby made him unable to move, as the Lapine Guardian took him again and again.  
  
Even then, Bunnymund seemed oddly determined to keep things pleasant for Pitch for some reason. While his claws had left their marks, they had only been made in moments where Pitch had tried to escape. The rest of the time, the other would nuzzle at his neck and shoulders, depending on the position, and sometimes groom him inbetween their short breaks. And he always, always, made certain to find any kind of sensitive spot he could find on Pitch's body, and then spend a lot of time licking, rubbing, sucking or using any other forms of stimulations, as he thrust into Pitch, earning him more than one cry of pleasure, as Pitch felt himself get thrust over the metaphorical edge of ecstacy in more ways than one, sometimes moving slowly and sometimes moving fast. It was intense either way, and left Pitch numb with exhaustion, even as Bunnymund began to slow down.  
  
\-----------  
  
It came to a point where Pitch found himself taking the chance to doze inbetween breaks, which seemed to get longer at one point. Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Whatever the case, Pitch allowed himself to enjoy the bits of rest he could get, before the Pooka would pull him close again for another round. At one point, it felt like he had only just dozed off, when he heard a muttered exclamation, and felt a paw on his shoulder, the rough pads feeling uncomfortable against the very sore scratches, which then made Pitch flinch.   
  
_Please, not again..._  he thought exhaustedly, barely registering Bunnymund's question, and barely realizing he had tried to answer.

(“What did he mean  _'what are you doing in my warren'_  for Moon's sake please let me rest!” a part of him mentally screamed in exhaustion.)  
  
He barely remembered most of what happened after that. He remembered being picked up and carried off to somewhere, and lowered into warm water, and then being given cooler water to drink (which felt so wonderful, he hadn't realized how parched he was until now), and then the damn rabbit insisting on carefully washing him, which only irritated the injuries and Pitch found himself whining in distress, because oh please, he just wanted to go back to sleep...  
  
And then he vaguely remembered the feeling of being gently fed a warm broth that made him feel like he was being warmed up from the inside, leaving him full and sated, as warm shadows seemed to crawl into his body and mind, wrapping him up safely before he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Leylines are often described as either a source for magical creatures (such as Fey or in this case Pitch) to pull on extra energy, or use as a sort of transport. Since this is more Movie!Verse than Book!Verse, Pitch has different relations to certain magical rules. More on that later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by quietly. Thanks to the sleeping draught, along with his own exhaustion, Pitch spent most of them fast asleep, curled up in the warm nest of Bunny's burrow. Bunnymund kept himself busy in the meantime, and only went near Pitch to check on his wounds (which were healing nicely), and once in a while to bring him to the hotspring to bathe him.   
  
It felt like a very uncomfortable experience, because Pitch being asleep meant that Bunny had to hold him close, rather than having him seated on the usual ledge. And the lack of exhausted mutterings did, that his own mind was open to certain intrusive thoughts.   
  
Like how nice it would be to just curl up with Pitch in the burrow when they had bathed. Or perhaps, a small voice murmured, even nicer if-   
  
_'Halt right there, ya drongo!'_  The pooka thought, furiously shaking his head.  _'That's leftovers o' the bloody rut talking, and the damn mating mark! Quit thinkin' with what's between yer legs already!'_

 _'You didn't have a problem thinking with it before!'_ A small, sneering voice retorted in his mind, and Bunnymund had to resist the urge to outright slap himself.  
  
He huffed in frustration, looking down at Pitch. This would all have been so much easier if Pitch had never gotten into the Warren in the first place. Or had tried attacking them. Or had started causing trouble in the first place.   
  
_'Well, bloody moaning about it isn't gonna help either.'_  Bunny thought grumpily, as he finished cleaning the other up, and then had him gently dried off before he carried him off back to the burrow. As soon as Pitch had regained his strength, Bunny would send him on his way and that would be it.   
  
Or at least he hoped that it would.   
  
\-----   
  
Pitch woke up, feeling more rested than he had... Well, he didn't really know how long. He squinted sleepily, trying to make sense of his surroundings, while slowly starting to remember what had happened. He was lying in some kind of hollow nest, which had soft downs and hay in the bottom, while a blanket was the only thing covering him. His robe had probably long since evaporated, leaving him completely naked.

It didn't take him long to recall where he was, or what had happened. The slight ache in his muscles and the still healing wounds made certain of that, reminding him of what had happened.  
  
_'Crap... I gotta get out of here.'_  Pitch thought, before trying to get up... And promptly collapsed, gasping when a sharp jab of pain shot up his left thigh and up his spine. He must have been lying wrong to get a cramp like that, and Pitch hissed in pain as he tried to straighten his leg out, the muscles screaming in agony.   
  
The noise attracted attention however, though Pitch didn't notice until he felt a pair of warm, furry arms grab on to him. His first instinct was to try and twist away, but it made the cramp worse, intensifying it to a point where his eyes watered along with a strangled whimper escaping his throat. (Oh stars how _humiliating._ )   
  
"Easy mate, I've got ya." Bunnymunds voice rumbled, before he gently, yet firmly, got Pitch stretched out in the nest, his digits digging into Pitch's flesh. Pitch froze at that, recalling how the others' claws had scratched him before, but gasped when instead they dug in carefully, and rubbing in firm circles that slowly began to force the muscles to warm up and recall their proper functions.   
  
All the while, Bunnymund spoke in a soft, reassuring murmur, while he slowly had Pitch eased down, so that he could use both of his hands, taking his time to work on Pitch's back and carefully moving downward. All the while, there were several moments, where Pitch was very tempted to and escape. But the memory of how Bunny had held him down made him stay still, though it made parts of him instinctively tense up, earning a frown from the Guardian.  
  
"Try an' relax a bit," Bunny grunted, as he continued to rub the others' back in small circles. "You'll only make it worse otherwise."   
  
Pitch scowled at that. "Worse than what you already did to me?" He exclaimed, before he could stop himself. "Imagine that!"   
  
Bunnymund visibly flinched at that, but didn't comment on it. And neither did Pitch as the Guardian continued to massage him, until the cramp had finally disappeared, leaving the Boogeyman to feel sore and tired. After that, Bunnymund sat back, looking Pitch over with a frown.  
  
"You probably shouldn't try t' move anywhere just yet." He muttered. "Yer not quite recovered yet."

Pitch resisted the urge to make another venomous comment, settling instead for glowering darkly at the Pooka, who gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"I know what I did," the Guardian muttered, "and it wasn't right." He grimaced, running one paw across his ears in slight frustration. "Because you couldn't know what was goin' on, could you? You couldn't know about th' Rut."  
  
 "I have no idea what you're talking about." Pitch replied irritably, "all I know, is that I was running from my Nightmares. I found myself in some tunnel and took the chance to rest for a bit, and then _you_  came barging in and dragged me off!"  
  
Bunnymund grimaced, not looking at the Boogeyman while he mumbled something about 'lost time.' Then he sighed, looking at Pitch.  
  
"Well... th' short o' the long version, is that I go into a rut twice a year. Usually I go through 'em alone." He gave a helpless shrug at that. "An' sometimes I've had a partner."  
  
"And I'm sure they had themselves a _bloody_ wonderful time," Pitch replied acidly.   
  
"Most o' the time, if I got their consent first. Dependin' on the part of it." Bunnymund responded, before he sighed. "Anyway... this wasn't supposed t' happen. I've usually been able t' handle it, but yer lil' stunt at Easter kinda got it kicked up a notch." He shook his head, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "I can't change wha' happened. I let the Man in th' Moon decide things, an' he charged me to take care o' you until you get back on your feet."  
  
Pitch scowled at that, before looking away himself. Back on his feet, what a joke, he thought furiously. Just who did the Man in the Moon think he was!? More than that, who was he to decide what was a suitable punishment for the Pooka? Had Pitch been at his full strength, this wouldn't have happened in the first place... the thought of his earlier defeat made the Boogeyman scowl, looking away in defeat.

"Well it's not like I have a choice..." he finally muttered. "And for you it would probably be two birds with one stone... You beat me down and you get to keep an eye on me." He huffed in frustration, clenching his fists into the nest. "And I'm stuck here anyway."  
  
That made Bunnymund frown, peering at him confused. "What do you mean 'stuck?'"  
  
"I can't go anywhere!" Pitch growled. "I'm too weak! You and the other Guardians beat me to a pulp, and add your little 'rut' on top of it and I'm unable to do anything! I can't travel through shadows or so much as conjure up a single grain of nightmare sand."  
  
At any other point, Bunnymund would have gloated and promptly told the Boogeyman that it was his own fault that he had ended up in the position he was in. This time however, he grimaced and shook his head. "I'll jus' have t' work on helpin' you get yer strength back, then." He said. "Or at least enough so you don't have t' be stuck here."  
  
The dark spirit snorted in disdain at that. "I'll believe it when I see it," he scoffed. "Especially considering Easter."  
  
"Oh _forget bloody_ Easter already." Bunnymund grumbled impatiently, "i's been done! If anything, we'll start on yer physical strength." With that, he turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pitch asked before he could stop himself. Bunnymund paused in his step, looking back.  
  
"Gettin' you some broth. It's been good for you so far, putting fat on your ribs and whatnot." With that, he set off.   
  
"I'll put fat on _your_ ribs, you overgrown cottonball." Pitch grumbled, before he curled back up in the nest to settle for a solid sulking. No powers, no shadows and he was stuck being babysat by a bloody Guardian because the Moon had told him so.   
  
A part of him did figure he should be more angry, considering what had happened because of the so-called rut. But in the end, he decided that it just wasn't worth the energy.  
  
Neither was sulking, for that matter. That wouldn't get him his powers back. So instead, grumbling all the while, he shuffled around in the nest until he had made himself comfortable, and curled up to go to sleep. A slight jab from a straw in his back made him grimace, remembering how Bunnymund had massaged the cramp out of his lower back and thigh, and he carefully straightened himself out, before he lay back down again.  
  
_'Stupid rabbit.'_  He thought, though it was a more tired than angry thought at this point, before he eventually dozed off once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth decides to find a way to help out Bunny, and along with it Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uugh, short chapter is short, but this story has been waiting for an update for a while and I got stuck on what else to do with it. Still, it helps clarify a few things from the last chapter, and if you guys have anything you'd like to see in future chapters, feel free to leave some suggestions.

Getting into the Warren was not the easiest, if you weren't the Easter Bunny. Usually, the only way you get in, were through the many tunnels that Bunnymund had created, and even then it was for the most part only if you had the Pooka himself along to open a tunnel in the first place.

There was, however, an exception.

In the many years that Tooth had known Bunnymund, she had been aware of his rut from early on. When both had first been made Guardians, he had warned her as a courtesy, while he had not revealed it to the other male Guardians, because he had found it embarrassing. Tooth had in return not spoken about his rut to anyone else, at least not until Sandy and North had found out about it in their own ways.

She had, however, been given a way to gain entrance to the Warren for that exact reason.

While they were both Guardians, they only had a few things in common that didn't revolve around their duties. Among them was a feeling of being lonely. They were both the only ones left of their entire species, and while Tooth had her Mini Fairies, and Bunny had his eggs, and they both had companionship with their fellow Guardians… it was just not the same. They were a family in some ways, but sometimes that was not enough. And it got to a point, where it became too much for the both of them.

So Bunnymund had, rather shyly, asked Tooth, if she would stay with him during one Rutting season and see if they might be able to both gain something more than simple companionship between each other. And while Tooth had nearly fallen out of the air in surprise at the question, she had settled down to listen Bunny's explanatin, once she had gotten over the initial shock.

“It's like this, Tooth.” He had said. “Once in a while, I might get lucky and find a willing partner, who stays with me during the Rut. It makes things a bit more tolerant, fer one. Makes me feel less bugged out.” He had huffed in slight embarrassment then, his ears and nose twitching slightly. “And… because I am a spirit of Spring and New Beginnings, I might be able to… create something.”

“You mean a child.” Tooth had replied gently. The Easter Bunny had gotten a grim expression at that.

“Maybe. It's not guaranteed.” He said quietly. “You- you wouldn't be the first that I'd tried things with.” He looked up at her carefully before adding: “I won't lie t' ya Tooth. Even if… even if there was a result of _something_ … they never carried to term.” There was a grim silence that followed, but it was one that allowed Tooth to think about her options.

And Tooth had taken her time, weighing said options carefully in her mind, before she finally nodded, giving Bunny a soft smile.

“I understand. But if it means, that I can also help a friend in other ways, then I don't mind trying. Like you said, it's not guaranteed.”

Bunnymund had still looked hesitant about it, but had eventually agreed. After that, he had showed her how to open a tunnel, that would take her down to the Warren itself. Once the Memory Guardian had figured that out, he had given her a small flowerpotm with a purple flower that had a closed bud.

“When this flower blooms, you'll know it's time.” He said sincerely. “It would be best if you show up as early as possible. The further I'm into my Rut, the more I sort of lose control of myself.” He frowned, looking up at her at that. “And I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you.”

The flower had bloomed about a month later, and Tooth had carefully found her way into the tunnel that lead her to the Warren. And there she had met with Bunnymund, who had seemed on edge, but otherwise in control, before he had asked her whether she wanted to join him in his burrow, or if she would prefer that they did it out in the more open Warren itself.

She could no longer remember what she had replied back then, but she had remembered that Bunnymund had been gentle, if passionate with her. Having a partner early on had helped, just as he had predicted. And despite the usual distracting thoughts she received of teeth that needed to be found, all of her attention had been on her fellow Guardian and their mutual need. And he had kept his promise and had not hurt her. He had been a bit rough at the peak of his Rut, but her company from early on had kept him relatively sane, even as they moved together again and again…

But despite all their efforts, it had been for naught.

Tooth sighed quietly to herself, as she moved down the tunnel now. She could still see Bunnymund's expression, months after the Rut, when they both came to the conclusion that she had not become pregnant. His face had been tight and dark, and a deep, hidden sorrow in his eyes. They had just been too different, he had finally told her. The fertility magic that was a part of him had absolutely refused to settle with her. It was to be expected really.

Expected, but not any less heart breaking, she thought. She had cried herself to sleep for several nights, and all the while Bunnymund had been there to comfort her, despite his own distress. At least until the next Rut season hit and he had to retreat to his Warren, this time asking her gently not to come near it for the next few months.

Tooth had been the one to properly re-initiate contact between them after that. What had happened, had happened, and being different in biology didn't mean everything else had to change. It was an emotional wound that would take a while to recover from, but that was how things were. And no one but the two of them had to know about it.

Bunnymund had agreed, albeit slowly, and things had been quietly awkward between them, at least until Pitch Black's first attempt at conquest during the Dark Ages. They had united in their fight against him, and their friendship afterward had felt stronger than ever. They had been able to properly talk again! Or at least for a while. Slowly, but surely, things had drifted apart again up until Pitch's next attempt that Easter, which had almost destroyed them, and finally now had lead to the whole incident with Bunnymund's rut.

Tooth shook her head in frustration, as she made her way down the tunnel she had managed to open. She knew Bunnymund had wanted to take responsibility, but she was not going to let him be alone in this! Especially not if-

Especially not if something had happened. Tooth remembered from conversations with Bunny that while a few male spirits had proved to be fertile, and able to carry life, they had not been able to carry it to full term. It all had something to do with the fertility magic, and how it followed its own rules when it came to bringing life.

And attempted conquest or not, no one deserved to suffer through that kind of trauma.

\------------------

When Tooth eventually made it to the Warren, she blinked as she found the Pooka sitting outside of his burrow, looking exhausted to put it mildly. His ears twitched, and he opened his eyes, before looking in her direction. He then huffed a sigh, before straightening up.

“'Lo Tooth.” He said tiredly. “Here to check up on me?”

“Among other things.” Tooth agreed, settling down on a nearby round rock. She glanced towards the hole leading into the Burrow, frowning slightly.

“Pitch is asleep.” Bunny said, seeming to guess her unasked question. “He's been awake though, and a bit more at his senses. Probably helped that I let him rest.” He grimaced. “Still got a way t' go, in more ways than one, but that's t' be expected.”

The Tooth Fairy just nodded, listening patiently, though she was still frowning. “I know you probably don't want any help...” She said slowly, “but I thought I would still like to offer it, in one way or another. Just… You know.” She bit her lower lip, uncertain on how to voice her concerns.

“I know, I know.” He waved her off slowly, shaking his head. “I know going about this on my own is a bit of a mouthful, 'specially with the Warren still not bein' quite cleaned up." He huffed, shaking his head. "But for now, there's other things t' worry about. Like how t' help Pitch regain his strength.” He grimaced, his ears laying down flat. “Been thinking it over for a while, but I got no ideas.”

The Memory Guardian nodded. "Well, for one, it would probably be best to wait a bit with telling him about... you know."

Bunny looked at her in confusion for a moment, then grimaced when he realized what she meant. “In case somethin' happened? Crikey, it shows I'm out of it, when I haven't thought about that myself. It's too early to tell right now, tho'.”

“Still...” Tooth said quietly. "It might not happen... or there might be something, and in his condition, especially with the lack of belief in fear..."

Bunnymund shuddered, before covering his face with his paws. "Yeah... "

The two of them sat in contemplative silence after that, wondering about what to do next.

"So..." Tooth asked carefully, "how has he been... taking things?" She mentally cringed at the question, realizing how uncouth it might sound. The Pooka huffed softly on his part, showing he didn't mind the question too much.

"When he's coherent enough, e's cranky." He grunted, "part of it's 'cause o' the injuries, part of it's how he's got no powers."

Tooth blinked at that. "No powers? As in... he can't make Nightmares?"

"In his words, not as much as a grain o' sand." Bunny confirmed, "he must've used what little power he had t' escape the rest o' his Nightmares, and then... well, with his injuries, his body's probably using up the rest. Which makes sense, considering."

The memory guardian nodded, though she frowned. It wasn't unheard of for spirits to become completely devoid of their powers, and Pitch's situation itself shouldn't be a surprise. With his defeat back in the Dark Ages, there had still been little belief in him, no doubt allowing him a base to rebuilt his energy on, because no matter how many times he might have been written off as a 'bad dream', he had still had some power. Granted, this was also how he had managed to almost turn things around during Easter and had weakened the Guardians.

But then, with how he had lost his powers, thanks to the belief of one little boy... 

"'I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you...'" Tooth said thoughtfully, "isn't that strange?" Bunny perked his ears, having probably been lost in his own thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Just... thinking of Jamie. How he said those words... he believed in Pitch, and yet he ran right through him later...?" She looked towards the entrance to the burrow. "I didn't think about it then, just how fragile his powers must have been... how desperate he really was, just because one little boy wasn't fully afraid..."

The Pooka frowned. "I'd have to talk t' him about it, if he's willing, but I can see what you mean. We weren't exactly at our very best, when we got at our weakest. But he's tried it before, and he was left t' fend for himself. We always had each other..." He trailed off, hesitant. 

Funny, Tooth thought. She had only been aware of this incident for about a day, and she had not originally come here to think about their near defeat at Easter or what the cost had been for everyone... but at the same time, perhaps that was a good thing. Sometimes, you didn't get that there was a lesson to be learned until it was too late.

The question was just if it was a lesson for everyone in this, or just for Pitch.


End file.
